Vehicle wiper assemblies typically include a drive arm that is mounted on a drive shaft for back and forth movement. A wiper arm is connected to the drive arm as by a spring loaded hinge connection that urges a wiper blade on the wiper arm into contact with the windshield and in some cases the rear window of certain vehicles including for example vans and SUVs.
Initially most wiper assemblies do a reasonably good job in keeping the wiped surfaces clean of rain, sleet, snow and road splatter and the like. However, after awhile, because of wiper blade wear and other factors, the wiper assemblies do not always maintain sufficient contact of the wiper blade against the surface being wiped to keep the surface as clean as desired, creating a safety concern.
There is thus a need for a vehicle aftermarket product that can easily be fitted onto most wiper assemblies to increase the spring force acting on the wiper arm to maintain better contact between the wiper blade and surface being wiped to help keep the surface clean.